Tropical Userstorm Olo
Tropical Userstorm Olo (Olo72) A tropical userwave merged of Africa as a low pressure and create a area of low pressure south of Cape Verde. On October 9, this low strengthened into a tropical userpression, and then into Tropical Userstorm Olo72 on October 10, Olo turned to the northwest as it gradually strengthened,the storm made landfall on Cape Verde and continued to strengthen. At the threat of the userstorm,all of Cape Verde was placed under a tropical userstorm warning,storm-force winds battered much of the Barlavento region through December 10, downing numerous trees and utility poles On the easternmost islands of Boa Vista and Sal, the storm detroyed a lot of houses Throughout the northern islands, rainstorms damaged homes and roads, and São Nicolau received huge rainfalls in the all island.Monetary losses reached 45 million of dolars across Cape Verde, Storm history As of 12:00 UTC March 4 Tropical Userstorm Olo72 is located west of Cape Verde. Maximum sustained winds are at 50 mph (85 km/h). The minimum barometric pressure is 991 hectopascals, and the system is moving slighty northwest at 4 mpd,the storm possibility can being more strong in the next months,the storm is expected to reach the hurricane category one in September 2018, Since the beginning of March 2018 an intensification of the storm has been observed, but it is not expected to become a hurricane in the coming months, it is more, due to the strong western shear, it will limit it, but it is sure that it will produce an increase in its width, more precipitation and cumulative ACE It has also been observed an interaction with a DANA located in the surroundings of the Canary Islands, producing an intense subtropical jet, product of the interaction between these two low pressure systems, this advencion caused intense rainfall in these islands, producing minor incidents, foresees that this admission, product of the DANA and the western anticyclone, will continue the next week, it is not foreseen that the storm will weaken Warning as of March 15, 2018, the tropical storm Olo continues to increase in size, but without noticeable changes in the force of the wind, the intense advection towards the Canary Islands continues and is not expected to end at times, the storm moves slowly towards the east, the conditions of the water, which has 28 degrees Celsius and moderate-intense shear by a tropical anticyclone, it is not excluded that as a tropical storm it generates an eye and its pressure lowers a few heptopascals. to March 17, the storm is still under the interaction of the DANA, but it is going down as it begins to move away, it seems that the possibility that the storm intensifies seems greater, but for now remains at its current intensity , it continues moving towards the west. On day 19, the interaction with the DANA has almost stopped, causing the storm to begin to take a more spherical shape and convection in the center is being detected again.Also the interaction with wet layers in the atomosphere has caused a very high amount of cirrocumulus to develop around the whole storm Forecaster Olo Part of the 2017 Usercane Season Category:Usercanes Category:Olo72